


Wolfstar Oneshots

by stormthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29677308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormthewriter/pseuds/stormthewriter
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 12





	1. The Hogwarts Library

The sun stood high in the skies, not covered by a single cloud. It was hot, way too hot to be just the beginning of May. Students should've been out in the grounds, relaxing, chatting nonsense. But it wasn't the time for that now. Everyone were inside, studying for their exams which were only a month away.

  
The Marauders weren't always following the rules, but this time they sat in the library. It was quiet as usual, and a little packed at this time of year. Books were frequently spotted mid air by students summoning them, being too lazy to actually find the book they needed. Not all of them were studying though, Prongs, Wormtail, and Padfoot included. Moony was there, but he didn't care to listen to Prongs brag about Quidditch related things to Wormtail who couldn't keep his eyes off him as he whispered. Sirius followed the conversation, but his eyes weren't glued to James like Peter's. Around the table, James sat opposite Peter, and Sirius opposite of Remus.

  
Moony was reading a book from the restricted section on further and more detailed information on the Unforgivable Curses. His tie was hanging over his shoulders, and his shirt (like the rest of them) was slightly unbuttoned. For some reason, this was exceedingly interesting to Sirius. Not the book, but the brownhaired, young man who sat in front of him.

Nobody really knew they were together. Or were they? The two of them didn't really know. It was a little strange to them too, but it came naturally that they were so close. It was thanks to Prongs that they out of nowhere became... whatever they were. As James spent a lot of time trying to get Lily Evans' attention, the two of them were often left on their own (Wormtail enjoyed following James around more than thirdwheeling them). At first it was awkward, but in the end they wanted to spend more time alone than with the other two. Sometimes it was hard to get away, but with some help from the invisibility cloak and their map, there were few things they couldn't escape from at night.

  
_"I just can't stand it, that- that Slytherin"_ whispered James, so low that it was nearly impossible to hear him from another table.

  
Peter nodded as he kept going with the story. Usually, it would probably be interesting to Sirius as well. They were best friends after all, but right now, he couldn't stop focusing on how Moony's finger slid up and down the sharp edges of the pages in his hand. To get Moony's attention, he reached his foot over to the other side, bumping their black leather shoes together. Moony looked up for a short moment, smirked a little at him, and then he went back to his book.

  
_"And how dare he fly into me like that, right? I mean, really?"_

  
That wouldn't do. Padfoot wouldn't accept just a short smirk. Not after so many hours of watching him read and drink cold butterbeer which James insisted on sneaking into the library. They were sure Madam Pince had put a anti-food spell on the entire library now that so many students were using it at once, but this time they were lucky. No spell, and a lot of cold drinks. Remus was of course against this sort of rule-breaking, but considering how hot it had been outside, he didn't mind as much.

Sirius kicked his leg under the table, making sure that Moony understood he wanted his attention. This time he got something more than a smirk, but nothing impressive. Just a little grin as he shook his head at the silliness being performed.

  
_"And of course I was blamed for it, just wait until the next match"_

  
Nothing. No attention. For a moment he thought he was going to give up and wait for them to finish at the library. Sirius looked out the window between two shelves nearby. Some birds were flying in the distance at a high speed, they looked like owls. But they never got mail at this time of day. James was now explaining to Peter how Lily didn't seem to be interested, but he was convinced she was just acting. Sirius didn't think more of it, and went back to looking at Lupin, as he was way more interesting than birds outside. Padfoot studied how his finger now ran over some words, tracing the sentences of the book. Remus reached for his quill and scribbled down some words on a piece of parchment. This gave Sirius an opportunity to kick him again. And he did.

  
Finally, the book on The Unforgivable Curses closed shut. Now he gave the fellow Gryffindor his attention, since it seemed like it was desperately needed. But what would Sirius do with it? Moony looked him in the eyes for the first time in hours, giving him a _what do you want?_ look. Wormtail and Prongs were still going about their conversation, they hadn't noticed that Remus had now closed the book he had his nose in for hours. And once again, without notice, Moony was kicked on the side of his foot underneath the table in the library.

In the fraction of a second, Moony reached over the table, his chair scraping against the floor, and grabbed Sirius by the collar of his shirt. Then he pulled him in for a hard kiss.

  
_"And then Snivellus- what on earth are you doing?"_ asked James, just as shocked as Peter and the people sat nearby.

  
Moony kissed Padfoot once more before shoving him back and sitting down on his chair.

  
Sirius turned to the two shocked Marauders, blushing heavily, _"I- He- He was just checking if my dog breath is just as bad as his"_


	2. Golden Strings

Getting married wasn't a small thing, for anyone really. And especially not for a werewolf and a man who thought he'd never find someone who would love him. Not in a romantic sense. 12 years in Azkaban is enough to drive anyone away, like it had driven away his own godson before he knew the truth.

  
Today was the day, and Sirius just couldn't stop thinking. His head was speeding through every possible thing that was or could be bad about marrying a man such as himself. His past, his temper, his self-destructive thoughts. Constantly, he was reminded by the people around him that this was the normal things to worry about before being bound to someone. But it didn't help, he was way beyond worried.

  
"Oh don't you think about it" said Mrs Weasley sharply, looking at Sirius, who was wearing a fine, white suit, in the mirror from behind him,"You know he loves you very much"

  
He knew Remus loved him, and to be fair, Remus had a great deal more to worry about when it came to difficulties of marriage. Being a werewolf was harder, and more prejudiced than anything in the magical world. Nobody really cared to ask an actual werewolf what it was like. They just assumed. Over and over again he had tried to explain to people that werewolves were just people. They had jobs (if lucky enough to find someone who would hire them), families, and feelings, just like everyone else. 'I don't have time to be angry over this now' Sirius thought, attemtping to cheer up by focusing on Mrs Weasley who was now fixing his tie. She didn't use magic, which made the whole thing a little more intimate and calm.

  
Considering the circumstances, they had decided that they would dress in different places, then meet at the party. It was a special moment, being in his childhood home, getting ready for his wedding which was only an hour away now. Looking out the window, the Animagus noticed that, for the first time in ages, the rain had stopped. Although he enjoyed the rain, it was nice to see the sun cheering up the room. It had been dark and mysterius, the whole house had been, but with some help from friends, number twelve now looked cheerful and bright. Just as he'd always wanted.

  
The energy in number twelve was strange that evening. It was filled with happiness, nervousness, but also a hint of sadness. Even if the sun finally made its way through the windows and created wonderful, orange lines on the wall, Sirius still felt sort of empty. Why would he feel sad about this? He was getting married to the man he had loved for decades. Looking in the mirror, he felt as if this was the end of an era. And it was. 

  
No matter how much he hated feeling down, hated missing James, hated being in the house previously owned by his disgusting family; Sirius couldn't help but feeling scared of leaving his comfort behind. It was terrible, to live like he had, but it wasn't the unknown. Stepping into something new wasn't easy, not at all. In his golden days at hogwarts, he had been reckless, but now...

  
"Try putting your hair up, love" 

  
Before Sirius could say anything, Mrs Weasley had already waved her wand, collecting all of his hair in her hand, putting it nicely together in a tail. He smiled at her in the mirror, "Thank you, Molly"

  
For a second he actually caught himself thinking he looked handsome. Just a bit. At least less messy than what he looked on a daily basis. It's a wonder that Remus found words to describe him in ways that made a grown (old, in Sirius' opinion) man flustered. His soon to be husband was way better looking, with his smooth hair and gentle movements Remus gave off the impression of someone who had their life together. 'No' he thought, catching his now grumpy face in the mirror, 'don't think of yourself that way today'

  
"Whats the matter, Sirius?"

  
And for once, he actually told Mrs Weasley his true feelings. There was no point hiding it anyway, because she always knew. She herself was married, of course she knew. Not only that, but they both loved Harry, so naturally they knew each other quite well by now.

  
Getting married as a wizard was nothing like muggles and their silly written contract. No, it was nothing like that at all. Nobody really knew what it was like until they stood there, in front of their chosen partner. Which is the situation Sirius was about to find himself in. What he had dreamed of, but never thought would happen. 

  
"Any moment now" he heard from the crowd of people in the tents they had put up outside the Burrow, where Bill and Fleur once got married.

  
"Soon, soon" said another voice. Sirius peaked his head through an opening in the tent to look at the crowd. About 80 wizards were gathered in a great open space with drinks and food and entertainment. Excitement filled the room as people waited impatiently for the ceremony to begin. 

  
Once he had been hated by every wizard, all across England, and even the world. Now a few selected were gathered at his wedding. Their wedding. People had hated Remus too. As the white-suited man admired the crowd, someone snuk up behind him. Without turning around, he knew who it was.   
"Harry!" he grinned, opening his arms, inviting him into a hug.

  
"Everyones waiting" Harry informed as they pulled away, "Lupin- I mean Remus- has just arrived" 

  
And just as he said that, a shadow was coming towards them, each step more elegant than the other. It was him. The kindest, most astonishingly beautiful man he had ever put his eyes on. A warm, comfortable feeling appeared in his chest, mixing in with the nervousness. His husband. His best friend. His Hogwarts sweetheart. As Remus approached, the light from the tent showed that he wore a clean, forrest green, three piece suit. It wasn't what he usually wore, but it suited him. Sirius' heart beat faster than ever, his skin prickled in heat, it was as if someone had lit fireworks inside his stomach. 

  
"Are you alright?" Remus asked warmly with a smile so bright that Sirius swore he saw sunrays shooting towards him. Even 'a work of art' wouldn't be a compliment giving him justice.

  
"You look.." Sirius began, almost unable to continue his sentence, "Oh come here"

  
In a fraction of a second, Sirius had pulled Remus into a hard, most satisfying kiss. Harry grinned at them and walked off towards two figures approaching in the distance, leaving the two alone.

  
"White" Remus commented after the kiss, holding Sirius face, "I've never seen you in white"

  
A tear had found its way down the werewolfs cheek, but Sirius was fast to wipe it away with his thumb.

Before they knew it, they were standing before each other in the tents. The crowd circled them, and the only people inside the circle was Sirius, Remus, and Albus Dumbledore.

  
"Shall we begin then?" asked the old wizard who had once been their teacher at hogwarts, smiling softly as he looked at them over his glasses. It couldn't be anyone else but him, it just couldn't. 

  
Remus took Sirius' hand and held it tightly, the lights around them reflecting in their watering eyes. Albus placed the tip of his wand on their bound hands, and as they swore to protect, love, and never betray each other, golden strings appeared out of his wand, wrapping themselves around the couples hands. 

  
Albus watched the golden locks dreamily, "love, pure and real love".

  
Sirius felt as if his hand was melting into Remus', like the strings were heating them up. They both looked down on their intertwined hands, then up again to meet each others shiny eyes. All trouble in the world vanished. It was only them and their love left in the universe. The strings got even hotter, almost too hot, and then - poof - the strings were gone. But around them were flakes of gold, floating mid air, blocking out the crowd. It was an unreal moment of happiness, more than happiness. Of love, of feeling at home. 

  
The flakes drifted away, making the crowd visible again. Everyone was quiet, moved by the two men they all knew. It looked as if they were both about to either explode of happiness, or break out in tears. And both of the things happened as they once again kissed each other passionately, holding on to each other like they would never, ever let go. 

  
Without seeing much of what was going on, they heard the crowd breaking into an intense applause. Dumbledore waved his wand with a grin and the gold turned into confetti exploding into the crowd and falling down over Remus and Sirius. Tears streamed down and into their mouths as their teeth met, they broke into a smile mid-kiss. 

  
Finally, after many, many years, they were bound to each other by the golden strings of love. 


	3. The Polaroid Picture

September came quicker than a bullet, and before they knew it, Hogwarts had opened again. The castle greeted everyone with the sorting ceremony, new rules, and the usual introduction of the new DADA teacher. Once all that was past, tempting food appeared around them. The impatient older students were quick to fill their plates with all sorts of dishes. Students roared with laughter as they were reunited with their friends, and the first years sat quietly, consuming the greatness around them.

  
At the Gryffindor table, the Marauders talked loudly about what they had done that summer. Sirius had naturally been with James most of the time, while Remus talked about a nice trip to Italy. There hadn't been any complications, as he made sure to avoid being there during the fullmoon. Wormtail on the other hand, sounded like he had a dull summer. Nothing unusual. It was rare that all four of them were together during summer vacation. Moony would pay Padfoot and Prongs a visit, but that was it. 

  
"Any plans for the upcoming terms then?" asked Peter, excited to be around the three of them again.

  
They discussed it quietly, using a coded language, making sure that nobody understood what they were actually discussing. A conclusion wasn't made there and then, but they all voiced their ideas. It wasn't like they always planned mischief, it sort of... just happened. It was in their nature (at least for Padfoot and Prongs).   
The Marauders continued their meal, talking nonsense and discussing the subjects they were taking that year, their sixth year. Some 50 minutes passed, and they were sent off to bed by the headmaster.

  
On their way back to the common room, Sirius and Remus walked a little behind the others. James and Peter were chatting with some fourth years about Quidditch trials.

  
"You know" Sirius began, speaking low, "we should take some more pictures" 

  
Nobody else could possibly know what this was about, just the couple. It had been ages since Sirius found a muggle camera while messing around in Filch's office with James. One night they were alone in their dormitory, Padfoot had pulled it out and taken some photographs. What he did with them, Remus didn't know. But he didn't mind, as long as they were hidden well. 

  
Remus grinned, without looking at his classmate, "no"

  
"Oh, come on" he pushed, "they're nice, you should see them" 

  
"I bet they are"

  
James peeked behind him as they approached the Fat Lady, giving the two a mysterious look. They climbed through the portrait hole, one after the other. As late as It was getting, most people were too tired to stay up, despite it being the first day back. And Sirius too felt his eyes tiring as the minutes passed. However, staying up with Moony was more tempting than climbing into bed. The four of them sat down around the fireplace, attempting to calm down. Remus and James played a bad round of wizards chess, while the other two watched.

  
"If you lose, you have to tell me what you and Padfoot were whispering about earlier" James said jokingly.

  
Remus replied without looking up from the board, "You wish" 

  
"Well" continued James, "I don't make the rules"

  
All of them laughed, making a seventh year come down and tell them to go to bed. Of course they didn't listen.

  
In Remus' favour, James lost the game. But after letting it run through his mind, an interest in wanting to see the photos sparked in him. Moony tried to recall exactly when he had pulled out the camera, but it was a little hard to remember considering it happened many months ago. 

  
"Where are you keeping them?" he asked finally, walking up the stairs to their dorms with Sirius, long after James finally gave in, and grumpily went off to bed. 

  
Padfoot placed a hand on his chest and patted it twice, "with me, at all times"

  
"You- you what? Let me see them" 

  
The thought of Sirius carrying them around with him made him nervous, but flustered. What if someone saw? It was unlikely, considering nobody really messed with any of the Marauders (apart from Severus Snape, which Remus thought was understandable from his side). Peter was picked on every now and then, but the Marauders were mostly left alone. 

  
"So now its interesting?" whispered Padfoot, "I'll let you peek if you give me a-"

  
Lupin stopped him before he could finish the sentence, "shh, the others will hear" 

  
Sirius rolled his eyes as they went to their separate beds. They couldn't really speak now, as it would probably wake the others. If they could only read each other minds, it would be so much easier. Putting his head on his pillow, trying to get comfortable, Remus regretted not giving his lover a little one on the lips. 

  
Lessons began early next morning. Most of the time was spent going through goals, plans, and answering questions. The questions were mostly about what grades they needed to pass, timetables, etc. Potions with Slughorn went slower than ever, as he went through the curriculum.

  
"Psst" someone said behind Remus, trying to get his attention. He turned to face Sirius, who had his arm stretched out towards him. It was too risky using a spell, even if they knew Slughorn wouldn't be too hard on them. Moony took the piece of paper and kept it secret under his desk. He knew the long-haired Gryffindor couldn't help himself, he constantly needed Moony's attention. To be fair, the attention given was usually limited. It was of great importance to be secretive, in the werewolf's opinion. Sirius, on the other hand, would love to hold his hand in public. But Remus would never allow it, especially not during school hours. 

  
The piece of paper wasn't a piece of paper. It had a black, shiny surface with some tiny numbers scribbled on it in white, barely readable. Remus glanced back at Sirius, then returned to look at the thing in his hand. Blood rushed to his face as he flipped it over, revealing that it was a muggle photo. But it wasn't of him. The photo was of an old building, surrounded by flowers and weeds. Something poked him on his shoulder. A note was passed to him. 

  
Lupin unfolded the paper, it read: 'Aparecium'

  
'Revealing charm' Moony thought, 'of course'. 

  
People around them noticed what they had been doing, passing notes, whispering. But nobody seemed to care. A Hufflepuff was whispering quietly to a Ravenclaw in the back row. Slughorn was having a conversation with Severus in the front, answering his questions. Lupin knew he shouldn't use his wand during lesson unless asked to, but he was determined to know what the photo actually was. He glanced up at Slughorn, then at the pupils around him. The coast was clear. 

  
His wand tapped the photo, "Aparecium"

  
At first it looked just as it had when he got the photo. However, suddenly something was bleeding through it. Different colours appeared, mixing and stretching over the small photo like blood in a tissue. And there it was. There _he_ was. Embarrassed, Lupin was quick to stuff it in his pocket, terrified that anyone else had seen it. Had James sat beside him, he would've used Evanesco without a second thought. But since the Gryffindor beside him was half asleep, he had only noticed Lupin reaching behind him to receive the photo, nothing else.

  
Red as a tomato, Moony slid his hand into his pocket and pulled the photo halfway out. He needed to see it again. Now he remember when it was taken, why it was taken. Being alone without touching each other was hard, even to Lupin. Sometimes he, too, became desperate for affection. And Sirius was always ready to give it to him. Moony knew that he needed to get better at giving the other man affection. He was good with compliments and emotional affection, but the physical part was a little difficult due to a lot of reasons.

  
The photo was taken when they had escaped a situation, running off on their own. The common room was empty, and so were the dorms. It would only be unreasonable to waste such an opportunity to be alone. The photo brought Lupin back to the that day, it made him feel warm and good inside. After making sure that he wasn't a distraction for anyone around him, Remus peeked at the photo again.

  
In the polaroid, Moony was resting his head on Sirius' bare lap. The red sheets of the Gryffindor dormitory was slightly visible on the side. His eyes were closed; peace. They had been fooling around, and (with Remus' consent) Sirius had taken the photo. By this, the young man was reminded that it had been a while since he'd been that relaxed. 

  
"Do you want it back" asked Lupin as they exited the Potions classroom. 

"If you kiss me, you can have it"

  
Remus grabbed a hold of Padfoot's robes, signalling him to stop walking. He pulled him to the side and let the other students pass. There were no signs of James, nor of Peter. Heart hammering in his chest, Lupin looked around him, making sure nobody could see them.

  
"Okay" whispered Remus as he pressed Sirius up against the stone walls in the dungeons and kissed him. 


End file.
